


The Kings Demon

by InnocentArmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon!Armin, King!Eren, M/M, Mild Depiction of Violence, like very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentArmin/pseuds/InnocentArmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't touch what isn't yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kings Demon

He was the king’s demon, never to leave his side unless ordered. Protect and serve, that is what he is bound to by blood. Armin has had many masters before, all greedy, all filthy, all people he had to kill in the end when they went against their pact. This one was different.

——

Voices hushed as he entered the room, all eyes watched the kings movements. His thick cloak fanned out to his sides as he walked, knee-high boots clicking loudly across the floor; He wore mostly black, aside from the white pants and gold accents along his jacket. Heads bowed as he passed, a plump noble following close behind him as he approached his throne. The small demon already waiting at the base of the steps patiently, watching the Nobel closely. The demon stood almost a head shorter than Eren, with a thin yet strong frame. Loose fitting dhoti pants clung to his hips, silver jewelry adorning his wrists. His horns resembled those of a gazelles, pale hair falling just above his shoulders. _A stunning creature._

The room was duly illuminated by the large stained glass window that stood behind the throne, throwing vairous colors across the dark marble floor. The aristocrat’s pompous voice carried over the quiet murmurs of the court. “Your majesty, you must know by now that there are few options left. The money is dwindling quickly.” He bellowed obnoxiously. Erens lips curved in disgust, not bothering to hide his hatred for nobles.

The brunet approached the steps, glancing quickly at Armin who bowed his head in greeting some of his hair falling in front of his eyes. Erens voice cut off whatever else the aristocrat had to say. “I’m aware of that.” He stated curtly, pausing on the first step to watch the nobleman out of the corner of his eye. “But, I have given you more than enough time and _more_ than enough money to accomplish your goal.” Turning back, continuing towards his throne. Eren didn't need to see the man to know the look he wore on his face.

The small demon watched as the nobles face contorted from shock to anger, feeling the tension rise around him. The man moved to step forward but Armin quickly cut him off, a low growl of warning bubbling up from his throat. No one was allowed near the throne without the kings permission. He had no time to react before the noble drew his hand up, quickly striking the demon across the face. The taste of blood filled his mouth, dribbling down from his now split lip. Anger bubbled up within the blond, all he wanted to do was rip the man's throat out but he knew very well he couldn't so he held his tongue.

Time stood still a moment for the king, the sharp sound echoing through the spacious hall. Hushed gasps filled the now silent room. Slowly Eren turned around to face the nobleman, eyes falling first to the boy before snapping back to the pompous aristocrat. Armin’s head was tilted to the side, the nobles hand still raised close to his face. The golden color of the burnets eyes turned cold and dark as they narrowed dangerously. His eyes never left the mans as he very slowly took his seat at the throne.

“I'm also very much aware of when my money is being wasted.” He continued, voice cold and calculated, hiding the venom inside of him. “You will be getting nothing more from me.” The pompous idiot looked like he had been slapped in the face by the kings words—how fitting.

“B-But your majesty—“

“Did I not make my words clear enough for you?” He mocked coldly, cutting off whatever the man had wanted to say. “No more funds and that’s the end of it.” The brunet was well at wits end with this man; first, he asks for more money, and then has the nerve to lay his filthy hands on what was his, and now he tries to argue against his rule? There was no way he was getting away with this so easily, his Noble status meant nothing to a king.

“Court dismissed. Except for you.” The king’s voice held an unarguable authority, pinning the aristocrat in his place. People moved to exit the room swiftly and quietly; pitied and bemused glances were sent the nobleman’s way. He had no clue what was in store for him, for if he had known he would have already started running by now.

Armin turned towards Eren with fluid movements, ascending the steps to the throne. It was only then that Eren actually saw the damage. Motioning for the blond to kneel, Eren gently grabbed his chin, brushing away the trickle of blood from under his lip where one of the idiot’s many rings had split his lip open. Armin moved to stand as the kings attention turned back to the ever still arrogant Nobel before him. The little demon taking his place next to the throne.

“There are things that I don’t tolerate in my kingdom, _nobleman_.” His words dripped with unconcealed venom, no longer caring to hide it. “Lying is one of them.” Leaning back, he crossed one knee over the other, finally locking gazes with the high-born; confusing apparent in the mans eyes. “But most of all, I don’t tolerate people laying a hand what is mine.” His eyes narrowed threateningly. The nobleman, it seemed, was finally was starting to catch on to what he was saying, his beady eyes flicking from Armin to Eren and back again.

Franticly blubbered words poured from his filthy mouth, but Eren couldn't bring himself to care the slightest about whatever that filth had to say to him. Armin tilted his head to the side, silently questioning what Erens intentions were. A smirk pulling at the kings lips gave Armin an idea of what he might have planned.

A flick of the king’s hand was all the confirmation that the demon needed; muttering a few hushed words under his breath and the shadows crept and swayed along the walls, growing steadily closer. The farther the shadows crawled the more frantic the noble’s pleas became, he even got to the point of offering up his own daughters to him; pathetic. Eren had the power of Hell in his hands, and a powerful demon by his side, he could do as he please and take as he wished, nothing could be offered to him that he couldn't obtain otherwise. This noble’s life was also his to do with as he pleased.

“I’m afraid I don’t take pathetic apologies.” With another quick wave of his hand, massive shadowed hounds pulled themselves from the darkness. Their hunches raised high as they stood tall, white masks adorned their faces. Slowly they stalked forward, low growls emanating from their throats, large claws tapping across the stone. These creatures were a creation of Armin’s; they only obeyed the blond and were ruthless killers, incredibly lethal in their design. The fear was almost palpable around the Nobel, a small part of Eren pitied him but as he glanced the figure beside him, he felt the pity slip away.

Eren did not say a word as he rose from his throne, watching as the hounds drew closer to their pray. Huffing in contempt, he made his way towards the small door to the left of the throne, motioning for the blond to follow.

Armin watched a second longer. Giving the final command, the beast’s jaws snapped open to expose their razor sharp rows of teeth. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips before he moved to follow the brunet, swiftly catching up to him. A shrill scream ripped through the silence only to be silenced seconds later. Stealing a glance back, Armin caught a quick glimpse of the nobles body being pulled apart but the hounds.

There was no doubt someone would have to clean that mess up later

A warm hand pressed to the small of Armin’s back as they passed through the door; the warmth of the kings cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

——

Armin is the Kings demon and his right hand. Kept under close supervison and always by his side, a treasured possession, something he never wanted to lose. Something to hold on to until the day his end finally came.

Armin was bound by contract to a human, and he was fine with that. He was intrigued by the determination within the human, curiosity is what kept him there.

_He is Erens greatest power but also his greatest **weakness**_

**Author's Note:**

> I half-assed this, sorry
> 
> This will probably just stay as a one shot since i have no idea where to take it  
> Leave a comment if you have any questions or you can always find me on tumblr at: innocent-armin.tumblr.com/


End file.
